


The Time Michael Didn't Fail a Time Machine

by PanLord19



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, No Smut, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanLord19/pseuds/PanLord19
Summary: Michael looked around the almost familiar room that he was in, then he notice the Family FredBear Diner Poster.He did it! He was in the past!
Relationships: Michael Afton/Funtime Freddy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

I always start my work with a hello, So hello!


	2. The Fire

Scraptrap looked at the man across the table, the white mask that is hiding the male's face was tightly in place.  
"S-So, human... Why are h-hiding your f-f-face?"

The man raised his head at the question. He was holding a clipboard, checking off things to get him 'ready' for a new Freddy's place, probably.  
Never in the small time that Scraptrap was here, the stranger never spoke, never moved out of moment of grace, and never took the mask off.  
So he didn't expect the mysterious person to speak and actually answer his questions. 

"I look ugly as fuck."

Scraptrap blinked. He didn't expect such foul mouth response but what didn't he expect the most was the voice from the Male. It was deep and scratchy. Like they were a smoker or sick. He repeated the response in his head and chuckled eternally. The 6am clock chimes and then it goes to shit.


End file.
